


Press Play

by angelcakkes



Series: Home is wherever I'm with you [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jenrens version of a movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakkes/pseuds/angelcakkes
Summary: “So much for movie night.”“What’re you talking about? This is, like, my favourite version of a movie night.”Or: Jeno and Renjun have a movie night and get a little sidetracked.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: Home is wherever I'm with you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992361
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Press Play

**Author's Note:**

> What do I even have to say for this.. there's literally no words honestly. Jeno said he watched most of the famous horror movies "with renjun keke" and my brain malfunctioned that's basically it lmao I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless. It's 3am so if there's any mistakes I apologize and I'll come back to fix it!

Renjun sighs contently as Jeno presses wet kisses down the column of his neck.

“Jeno…”

Jeno hums, stopping at the dip between his collar. His tongue darts out to lick a wet stripe up the centre, before pressing another wet kiss to the underside of Renjun’s jaw.

Renjun laughs airily, his eye catching sight of the laptop now sitting at the corner of Jeno’s bed. The movie they’d been watching – whatever it was called, whatever it was about – plays on idly. The actors on screen are saying something, the scene looks serious, but Renjun can hear nothing over the blood rushing to his head and the pounding in his chest as Jeno sucks bruises onto his neck, sneaks a hand up his shirt and pinches his waist.

“Hey!”

Jeno pulls away briefly to flash Renjun a smile. His eyes crinkle at the corners, disappearing into crescents the way they do. The way that makes Renjun’s heart swell despite having been the recipient of it almost every day for years now. He sucks in a sharp breath, admiring the way the dark room and the glow of the laptop screen casts across Jeno’s face. The warm, orange tones, the way the lights shifts and changes into a brighter yellow. The scene ends, fading to black for a short second, and Jeno’s eyes are all that Renjun can see in the darkness. Shining.

“You’re so…” The light returns with the next scene. Blue and white. Renjun reaches out to cup Jeno’s cheek. His heart filling with fondness when Jeno leans into the touch.

“Handsome? Sexy? Cute? Amazing? So the love of your life?” Jeno continues for him, grinning wider.

Renjun rolls his eyes, “Annoying, is what I was going to say.”

He tries to wriggle away but Jeno’s hand on his waist quickly pins him down, and he dives for Renjun’s lips again, capturing them in a sweet kiss.

Renjun strokes Jeno’s cheek with his thumb, the other hand travelling down to the hem of his shirt. Jeno quickly realizes what he’s doing and smiles into the kiss, pressing his hips against Renjun’s and successfully pulling out a chesty moan. Heat washes over Renjun in a tidal wave.

“ _Jeno.”_

Jeno hums again, feigning innocence as he presses a quick kiss on the space between Renjun’s brows. He then works swiftly, another hand reaching under Renjun’s shirt before it’s off within seconds.

Renjun yelps at the sudden rush of cold air hitting his heated skin. He tries to glare at Jeno, but the latter is grinning so widely that Renjun can’t help the chuckle that escapes him.

“This is hardly fair.” He says, before reaching down to pull Jeno’s shirt over his head too.

Jeno complies easily, flicking off the long sleeves and sending the shirt flying across the room to God knows where. Renjun flops back onto the bed and rakes his eyes down Jeno’s body. The curve of his broad, taut shoulders, his slender waist.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jeno says, breathlessly, and Renjun’s eyes flick up to meet his, just now realizing how Jeno was staring.

He smiles, warmth filling and spilling from his heart to his chest and neck and cheeks, to the tops of his ears. It’s almost insane, the effect Jeno has on him, that these words only matter so much when it’s coming from his lips. And that no matter how many times Jeno has told him, over and over again, the effect never wanes.

He leans up on his elbows and Jeno meets him half-way for an open, impatient kiss. Time suddenly moves too fast and too slow all at once, and it’s a wet and sloppy rush to get the rest of their clothes off without breaking the kiss.

Jeno grabs Renjun by the legs and yanks him closer, and Renjun responds easily, always in tandem, hooking his legs around Jeno’s hips until it’s just skin on skin. Renjun wraps his arms around Jeno’s shoulders, moaning into Jeno’s mouth when Jeno grinds their hips together experimentally. Heat expands under his skin exponentially, and everything to the tips of his toes are set on fire. Impatience, a hot ball of desperation, pools at the pit of his stomach. Renjun tugs at Jeno’s hair, pulling his head back to suck hard the side of his neck. A tangible memory of the night he can admire tomorrow.

Jeno’s hands on his waist slips down to grab his butt and give it a squeeze, earning him a soft moan, a shallow cry. He can’t help himself when he chases Jeno’s touch when he retracts his hand. He sees Jeno smile smugly, and given any other situation he would’ve bit back with something to defend himself, but the growing heat and hardness of his dick sets his priorities elsewhere.

This is what Renjun loves the most about their relationship. This being Jeno reading his moves without needing to exchange words, and quickly reaching back to the nightstand to bring out the lube.

Renjun closes his eyes, wincing at the cold air when Jeno’s radiator-like body moves away. He gets to work on pumping himself to full hardness as he can hear Jeno fumble around the drawer in the darkness.

He hears the familiar sound of the bottle uncapping and opens his eyes to see Jeno staring down at him. His eyes glow with want, holding him in place like he’s the centre of the world.

“How do you want this?” He asks, stroking the inside of Renjun’s thigh.

It’s all it takes for Renjun’s patience to snap, and he snatches the bottle out of Jeno’s hand and starts to sit up. “Fast.”

Jeno chuckles, stroking back Renjun’s hair as he sits in front of him, squeezing a good amount of lube onto his hand before wrapping his slicked fingers around Jeno’s dick. Jeno hisses at the cold touch, brows furrowed as he concentrates on Renjun hands slowly, tightly, strokes and presses on all the right spots. He groans breathlessly as Renjun gently squeezes around the base.

Satisfied, Renjun pecks the tip of his cock and grins up at Jeno, making the latter bend down to kiss him on the nose – the first place his lips could reach. It makes Renjun giggle as he lays back down on the sheets, and that just makes Jeno’s heart double in size, filling to the brim with nothing but love for the remarkable boy laying before him.

“You’re incredible, you know that right?” Jeno tells him.

Renjun whines, muttering something about _hurrying the fuck up_ from under where he hides his face behind his hands. Jeno pulls them away to look at Renjun properly, once more. The air is still between them as Jeno simply looks at him, taking everything in, and as Renjun looks back.

Jeno presses his lips to Renjun’s brow and keeps it there as he slides his lubricated hand to the space between Renjun’s legs, stroking the area around his entrance before slowly pushing a finger in.

Renjun gasps at the intrusion, eyes fluttering close, but tells Jeno to hurry up despite himself. Eager to please, Jeno quickly complies, working Renjun open as gently but quickly as possible. If they were taking it slow tonight, he’d take Renjun apart once just like this, make him cum from his fingers alone, curled and angled at the spot he knows that’ll have Renjun limp in his arms. There will be other times, though, other nights like this, or early mornings before breakfast, or random sneaky afternoons.

Renjun huffs when Jeno slips his fingers out. With another kiss to his brow, Jeno’s hooking Renjun’s legs around him again before guiding his dick inside him. He slowly pushes in, taking time to study Renjun’s face before pushing himself in deeper.

Renjun’s face scrunches up, lips parted in a mute moan when Jeno bottoms out. Pleasure ripples through in waves of pulsating heat, and his toes curl at just how full he feels.

“Yes…” He sighs, not knowing what to do with his hands as he grasps the sheets with one and searches for Jeno’s with the other.

Jeno links their fingers together, bending down to kiss Renjun on the lips as he starts to move slowly.

“So hot,” Jeno whispers against Renjun’s lips, “you feel so good, babe.”

A loud moan rips out of Renjun’s chest when Jeno starts to just slightly quicken his pace, holding Renjun’s hips in place in what he knows is the perfect angle as he sets a steady rhythm. Renjun’s fingers clench around the sheet, tugging at it mindlessly as all the blood rushes south.

He hears Jeno curse softly, and opens his eyes to see Jeno’s face pinched in both pleasure and concentration, fingers digging so deep into Renjun’s skin it’s sure to leave marks in the morning to come. The thought itself has Renjun moaning deeply, a smile spreading across his lips as he closes his eyes again, letting heat swirl and grow at the base of stomach.

It quickly becomes clear that Jeno’s losing himself to it too, his steady rhythm quickening into a sloppy chase for release that has Renjun panting. He looks at Jeno again just in time to catch his eyes darken before he leans down to kiss the side of Renjun’s mouth.

Renjun wraps his arms around his shoulders to keep him there, gently biting down on Jeno’s shoulder in a futile attempt to drown out the noises he’s making as Jeno’s hips begin to stutter with the increasing speed of every stroke. His thighs clench around Jeno’s hips, toes curling as Jeno kisses his collarbone, then his bobbing Adam’s apple when he gulps.

“C-close… I’m close.” Renjun manages to blurt out, and Jeno takes that as a go-ahead to take him over the edge. He lifts himself up, pinning Renjun’s hips into the mattress before speeding to fuck into him so fast Renjun can’t help but let out a scream.

Right away, Jeno feels Renjun start to clench around him, signalling his climax. He reaches down to pump Renjun’s dick, hips slowing but making sure each stroke hits hard and deep. Renjun’s back arches off the bed, lips parted, eyes screwed shut as he lets out one last guttural moan before coming hard onto his stomach, collapsing back onto the mattress, body weak with exhaustion.

Jeno carefully pulls out, Renjun’s legs twitching in the process, and folds himself over to kiss Renjun on the neck, pumping himself to release. He comes quickly, spilling messily onto Renjun’s thighs and stomach, mouth attached to Renjun’s skin, head buried in his neck as they both catch their breaths.

After a while, when Renjun’s starts to feel gross with cum drying on his stomach, he shoves Jeno off him, laughing when the latter whines then yelps in surprise when his hand hits the laptop screen.

“I totally forgot this was even here.” Jeno says, carefully closing the laptop and placing it on the floor.

Renjun smiles harder and rolls over, curling into Jeno’s side, kissing his bare shoulder. “So much for movie night.”

Jeno laughs, wrapping his arm around Renjun’s waist, he strokes his back. “What’re you talking about? This is, like, my favourite version of a movie night.”

Renjun pulls back to make sure Jeno can see him roll his eyes, but Jeno only takes the opportunity to pounce for Renjun’s lips. He rolls them over, their mouths meeting in a sloppy, lazy kiss that gives Renjun’s stomach butterflies.

“We can continue from where we left off tomorrow.” Renjun says, pushing Jeno off again before sitting up. Jeno smiles up at him with a gleam in his eye that Renjun reads all too well, so he grabs one of the pillows and smacks him in the face.

“Okay, okay.” Jeno relents. “Tomorrow we will just watch.”

Renjun squints at Jeno sceptically, but the smile Jeno gives him is so sweet and bright, he easily finds himself smiling back. It’s both a blessing and a curse, Renjun thinks, to have a boyfriend so cute that he’d gladly do anything for him. And as he leans forward to kiss Jeno again, he tells him so, with a matching glint in his eyes, “I guess I like this version of our movie night much better too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh whatever this was as usual thanks so much for reading!! 
> 
> Please do leave kudos and comments! I highly appreciate them!  
> Talk to me on twt: [xinqrens](https://twitter.com/xinqrens)  
> 


End file.
